


I want your midnights

by WillozSummers (SammieRie)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, Vaguely Canon-compliant, but only vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieRie/pseuds/WillozSummers
Summary: Kennedy knew better. She knew better than hooking up with a familiar face in a bar, she knew better than that person being Head Slayer’s baby sister. Then again, Kennedy knew better than a lot of things, and somehow this bad decision turned out better than most.





	I want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt from kathubs over on tumblr: "my new years resolution is to stop sleeping around, but you’re right there and tempting me and it’s not fair” + kennedawn. super late, but it's here now! kicking off my attempt at femslash february

Kennedy knew better. She knew better than hooking up with a familiar face in a bar, she knew better than that person being Head Slayer’s baby sister. Then again, Kennedy knew better than a lot of things, and somehow this bad decision turned out better than most.

- 

It started out innocent enough. Kennedy had spent Christmas with her family in upstate New York, and gotten the hell out of Dodge (or, in her case, Manhattan) before she could be dragged to any fancy New year’s Eve parties, forced into an extravagant dress and made to sip champagne and pretend to live a normal life - to pretend her biggest battles this year had been drunk men at clubs or rabid fans attacking a client, and not vampires and demons and all forms of evil.

New York City was, unsurprisingly, crawling with vampires. The city was bustling and loud and full of people, the perfect place for them to blend in and find prey. It made for nice stress relief when she was there - go for a stroll, stake a few vampires in alleyways - but it also made her desperate to leave. To get out of the city and forget just how much danger surrounded her sister.

It’s what has driven her here, to Cleveland’s hottest lesbian bar, tempting fate. A resolution to stop hooking up didn’t exactly mesh with getting drunk in a bar like this. Kennedy knew this, but she was never one for logical decisions. She liked the vibe, liked the crowd, and the bartender was a Slayer, so she didn’t have to worry about getting cut off before she could even get a buzz - an unfortunate downside to Slayer’s powers.

The place was packed, the DJ blasting a mix of pop hits and queer indie, keeping the dance floor moving. Kennedy thought she’d seen a few other Slayers in the crowd, but between the lights and the mob of people, she wasn’t sure. She’d turned back to the bar, ordering another drink from Rose, when she felt another girl walk up by her elbow.

“Hey Rose, can I get another cosmo when you get a chance?” Kennedy wasn’t sure, over the din of the party, but she thought she knew who that voice belonged to, and it was the last person she expected to find here.

“No problem, Dawn, coming right up,” Rose grinned, turning away to grab a glass. Kennedy couldn’t resist, she turned her head to glance over her shoulder at the girl. With all the time and travel she’d put into Deepscan, she hadn’t seen the younger girl in almost two years. She was taller than Kennedy remembered ( _she thought she’d heard something about magic messing with her height, some giant centaur mishap?_ ), and she’d cut her hair to a pixie cut. Honestly, Kennedy wasn’t sure she would have recognized her, it was such a radical change. It suited her though, the right blend of hip and yet still adult.

Kennedy stared a moment too long though, distracted by the changes, and Dawn noticed. She recognized her much more quickly, perking up and immediately enveloping her in a hug. “Kennedy! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long!”

Kennedy froze for a moment, before awkwardly bringing her arms up to Dawn’s shoulders. It wasn’t that she didn’t like hugs; she just wasn’t used to them. She didn’t come from a family of huggers, and her somewhat acerbic nature made people wary of hugging her. Dawn simply held on for a moment, having not seen Kennedy in so long, and Kennedy had time to notice that Dawn smelled of jasmine and orange mixed with sweat from the dancefloor.

“How have you been?” Dawn asked, pulling up the chair next to Kennedy at the bar. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in New York for the holidays?” Dawn was full of energy, and Kennedy chuckled at her rapid-fire questions.

“I was,” Kennedy replied, the arrival of Dawn’s drink giving her a chance to respond. “Spent Christmas in New York with my baby sister. Just got back today.”

“Didn’t want to spend New Years with her too?”

Kennedy sighed, feeling a pang of guilt at the question, despite Dawn’s innocent inquiry. “It’s just… complicated,” she waved her hand, trying to dismiss it.

Dawn put her hand on her knee gently, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, I get it. It can be hard having to hide so much.” Kennedy smiled at Dawn’s understanding. “My last girlfriend broke up with me over it,” Dawn shared. “Between the unexplainable bruises and me constantly running out on her, she thought I had to be cheating on her with someone else.” Dawn laughed, a full on head-tilting laugh, at the ridiculousness of the accusation, and Kennedy felt as though she’d had more to drink than she remembered. She couldn’t stop staring at the smooth skin of Dawn’s neck, the curve of her jaw, and her leg felt warm where Dawn’s hand still rested.

Kennedy downed the rest of her whiskey, signalling to Rose for another. Savoring the burn of the alcohol down her throat, she turned to Dawn with a flirtatious smirk, unable to resist her curiosity. “So,” she drawled, quirking her eyebrow at the younger woman, “you were about the last person I expected to see here.” _Here_ , _as in a lesbian bar_ , her tone conveyed. She’d heard about Buffy’s same-sex exploits, but didn’t expect it of ‘Watcher Junior’, as she remembered people calling Dawn.

“I can think of a few more shocking people to run into.”

“Like your sister.”

“Like my sister,” Dawn agreed with a chuckle. As Kennedy simply continued to stare at her in interest, she gave in and continued. “Xander made a move on me.” Kennedy mimed gagging, getting a small nod of agreement from Dawn, “And somehow I realized he wasn’t the only Scooby I’d had a thing for as a kid. I definitely had a crush on Tara too, I just didn’t know it yet. Turns out Willow and I have similar taste,” Dawn leaned in closer, a hint of teasing in her voice, and winked at Kennedy. She was close enough that Kennedy could once again smell her perfume, and her flirting was somehow both adorable and alluring. Something in the back of Kennedy’s mind told her to go home, to bow out before the night spun out of her control. Before she had time to argue with that voice, her drink arrived, and the decision to stay was made for her.

The night went on, the two women sharing stories to catch up on the time apart, subconsciously closing the distance between them as the night went on. Kennedy traded stories about Deepscan clients, crazy bodyguard experiences, and unruly Slayer recruits for updates on the Scoobies, tales of Dawn’s dating adventures, and the latest in vampire/slayer relations (and relationships). Dawn was no longer the sixteen-year-old girl Kennedy had met when she first came to Sunnydale, living under her sister’s shadow. Dawn had grown (literally, at times) into a powerful part of the Slayer organization in her own right, and her newfound confidence was exhilarating. Dawn could hold her own against Kennedy’s sometimes dry humour, and matched her innuendo for innuendo. Kennedy found herself enjoying the night far more than she’d expected to, the conversation flowing with an ease that it was hard for her to find..

Between buying each other shots and trading entertaining stories, midnight snuck up on the pair. By the time the DJ cut off the music for the ball drop, Kennedy’s hand was rubbing circles on Dawn’s lower back, her shirt riding up to reveal smooth skin, and Dawn’s hand had gravitated higher up Kennedy’s thigh. They were pressed together at the leg and shoulder, heat flowing between them, faces close. Kennedy’s better judgement had been left behind about two shots back, and she had never been good at resisting gorgeous women. As they heard the crowd around them start the countdown, they locked eyes on each other, the question hanging in the air between them. Dawn’s eyes flitted down to Kennedy’s lips, tongue swiping out to lick her own, and Kennedy grinned.

“FIVE!” Dawn’s hand moved to Kennedy’s side, eyes still flicking between her lips and her eyes.

“FOUR!” Kennedy’s hand came up to cup the back of Dawn’s neck.

“THREE!” They were so close Dawn could feel Kennedy’s breath on her cheek, could smell the oaken scent of her whiskey, knew if she dared she could reach out and taste it.

“TWO!” Kennedy felt Dawn’s hair brush against her hand, felt her pulse underneath her fingertips, and there was always something intoxicating about that, far beyond all the alcohol she’d had tonight.

“ONE!” They both leaned in, bridging the last of the space between them, closing the gap they seemed to have waited all night to destroy.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The crowd erupted around them, and they surged forward with the noise, their lips crashing together sloppy and eager.

Dawn’s lips were soft and sweet, sticky from the cranberry and lime. Kennedy ventured out her tongue, wanting to taste it, and Dawn’s lips parted to let her in. They explored each other’s mouths, the tastes of whiskey and vodka and cranberry mingling together. Kennedy’s fingers tangled in the back of Dawn’s hair, and Dawn’s fist bunched in Kennedy’s shirt, leaning over till she was practically in her lap. They stayed like that as long as they could, consuming each other, obvious to the crowd or the party.

Somebody bumped Dawn’s shoulder, pushing to the bar for a drink, and she pulled back, both of them coming up for air. Kennedy’s hand stayed tangled in Dawn’s hair and Dawn’s on her side, but Dawn’s free hand came up to brush against her own lips where Kennedy’s had just been. She’d kissed girls before, but it had never felt as electrifying as kissing Kennedy.

Kennedy, too, was reeling from the kiss, though she’d never let it show. She scratched her nails lightly across Dawn’s neck, feeling a hum in the other woman’s throat in response. Dawn downed the rest of her cocktail, motioning her hand to Rose.

Kennedy quirked an eyebrow, a bit dismayed at the prospect of Dawn ordering another drink. “What do you say we get out of here?” Dawn’s voice was low, filled with the same want Kennedy felt, and Kennedy was taken aback by just how assertive she could be. Kennedy simply kissed her in response, rough and hungry.

Rose came over, asking if they were ready for their checks, and they both closed out their tabs for the night. Dawn seemed to still for a moment, not sure where they were heading next. Kennedy filled in the gap. “I’ve got an apartment in town, it’s just a few blocks from here. We could get a cab, or it’s a short walk, if you don’t mind?” Kennedy threw her jacket over her arm, fishing for a tip from her pocket.

Dawn grinned, “Don’t mind at all.” She slipped her hand into Kennedy’s back pocket, the older girl struggling to contain the shiver of excitement at the touch. Kennedy’s arm came up to rest over Dawn’s shoulders, pulling her close as they navigated the crowd. They made their way to the door, avoiding people still dancing and couples making out on the dancefloor, finally making it to the exit.

As they walked down the block towards Kennedy’s apartment, the cold night air set in, causing Dawn to shiver. In her flowy crop top and skirt, she didn’t have much protection against the December night. Kennedy unfolded her leather jacket, slipping it over Dawn’s shoulders and pulling her in closer against her. Dawn smiled at the chivalrous act, turning her head to kiss Kennedy for a moment before continuing down the path. Kennedy felt warmth spread through her own chest at the smile Dawn directed at her, thrown off by how much the older woman could make her _feel_.

- 

As she woke the next morning to a sleepy Dawn still in her bed, asking if she wanted to go for some New Year’s pancakes, Kennedy figured her bad decision might not turn out all that bad. Sure, she’d blown her resolution on the very first night, but she’d blown it for some truly mind-blowing sex, and she definitely had no regrets. If pancakes turned into round two turned into dinner and another sleepover… well, her resolution might be back on track after all.

**Author's Note:**

> for more kennedawn or to prompt me for femfeb in general, find me on tumblr @ jessicajcnes


End file.
